


Maple Syrup

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Should eat something sweet in autumn.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“你知道燕雀吗？“  
“知道。”  
“那是种漂亮又蠢的冬候鸟，只要在温暖的阳台上撒些谷物就能将它们唤来。木屋旅馆的主人教给我的，但我更喜欢远离这些吵闹又长翅膀的害虫，去后院的森林散个步。那时候我还喜欢去这样秋天会遍是金色落叶的地方钓鱼，会有鲑鱼上钩。”  
“你想念以前那种机械和现代感更少的日子吗？”  
“毕竟无法追上潮流多少会让人害怕，孩子。”  
康纳看着把头望向窗外，没有遵守交通规则的银发家伙，思索着应不应该提醒警探这样很危险。  
“我们今天去的就是这个有温暖阳台的木屋旅馆吗？”  
“对。我知道你几乎没离开过玻璃和水泥的森林，所以打算和你一块儿去住几个晚上。希望你不会介意和一个老家伙度过几个无聊的日子，哈哈哈哈哈哈康纳…”  
汉克刚刚说完，边上的褐发小子就已经皱眉撅着嘴，一副别扭又滑稽的表情，还往他肩上一拍，把警探逗乐了。  
“你不能把这就是所谓的新婚蜜月说得坦诚点吗？安德森先生。”  
“嘿，你还没对甜到掉牙的腻歪话生厌吗？”  
“那是因为一直都是我在说，安德森先生。我也觉得甜到掉牙了。”  
康纳一关车门，语气上倒是颇有些微词的样子。  
“哈哈哈哈…你喜欢落叶和枫树吗？”  
“？”  
“那会让人想到枫糖，甜心。枫糖一直堆叠后的深色就像你的眼睛，我不确定你的小舌头能不能感受到香甜，……但是也许我会因为你更喜欢枫糖的味道。”  
银发警探一直走在他前面，但他依旧明显看见了警探红起来的耳朵尖，于是他抿起嘴，弯着嘴角，像是偷袭似的冲上去扑上年长男人的后背，而这久违的感觉直让银发警探下意识勾住褐发小子抬起的双腿，把他背住了。  
“嘿，小子，你太轻了。干什么，难道想要我一直背你吗？”  
警探笑骂着，拍拍搭档的屁股示意，后者倒是副完全赖住了的模样，腿也缠得更紧了。  
“你该叫我什么来着？”  
“…哟，年轻的安德森先生，你是想要我怎么叫你？甜心。我的爱，我的丈夫，亦或是…”  
警探侧过脸几乎贴着年轻搭档的脸颊，慢慢悠悠地说了几个字。  
“！你…”  
他看着永远不禁调戏的搭档红起来的脸，笑出声来在那个粉色脸颊上亲了一记。  
“如何？想好了吗？”  
“……你也是…是…”  
“嗯？”  
“是…是我…。不准你再叫我枫糖甜心，否则我要从数据库中查出世界上最肉麻的称呼来叫你，特此警告，草莓老头！”  
银发男人感觉到了背上锤起来的拳头，可那力度简直像是按摩。  
“草莓老头。”  
“嗯，草莓老头。谁让你就喜欢那种味道的甜甜圈。”  
“枫糖小混球。”  
“？？？”  
落满金红树叶的石子小路，在两个大老爷们的斗嘴声里慢慢走到尽头。木屋旅馆的主人，那个留着红色大胡子的微胖男人已经站在了门口，等着他们到来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go on a picnic.

如果不是那依旧招摇得胜似金红落叶的胡子，汉克·安德森都快认不出这位发福明显的前拆弹专家了。

“快两年没见了，弗丁·克里斯特！哈哈哈老家伙……你也多了不少份量啊？”

警探把背上那个 Led 黄圈正闪着亮光的褐发小子放下来，踩着松软的落叶就走到屋下，和同样上了年级的老警员拥抱。

“哈哈哈哈真让人想念，汉克·安德森副队长！和以前一样，渔具，床铺，酒和食物都准备好了，不过这次我只能帮你开门了， Sir 。孩子要和我一起去农场，我得回去老家，但我想……你也不再需要我陪你喝酒了吧？”

弗丁·克里斯特朝着银发警探背后的方向点点头，他一转身，正好看见了还在规规矩矩向老前辈行礼的康纳。

“以前的日子……我还欠你句谢。”

“不…… Sir …那些如何能有命重要，有所亏欠的该是我才对。我在屋子里给你备了点枫糖慕斯和粗巧克力曲奇，就在柜子里。秋天吃点甜的，心情也会变好…”这个红胡子的老家伙还想说些什么，口袋里的终端已经先他一步，传来了铃声。

“呃……糟了…。喂，好啦不要催了缇娜，我马上过来…！”

“要是需要用车的话，车库的甲壳虫钥匙在小麦粉柜边上，我要先走喽，安德森副队长！”弗丁拎着手提包几步就迅速跑上了宽敞的林间小道，让人怀疑体型和敏捷度其实并不挂钩。

“对了，新婚蜜月快乐 ~ ”

穿着身枣红色马甲的老警员快消失在小路尽头了，还不忘回头大喊。

毕竟两人都没有掩饰手指上那对显眼的铂金戒指。

“ Then …… My dear,Mr.Anderson 。”

代表着弗丁离开的不甚清晰引擎声以及消失的人声，让望着林间小路方向的汉克·安德森转身时忍不住带着某种拖长，音调丰富又英式的腔调，并张开了手臂。

“ You see everthing ？ Or ， Need some extra explanation ？”

“弗丁·克里斯特， 1989 年 7 月 21 日出生于底特律，前 ATF 警员，拆弹专家。不过……令人激动的是，我需要你的说明，在度过这几日……无聊，又让人期待的木屋旅行后。”

康纳拿着一种习惯性报词的无聊表情耸耸肩，却也在话语最后配合地学着副队长的腔调，用一种活泼的语气扬起手，在后者忍着笑的眼神里给了他一个戏剧性的拥抱。

即便知道康纳拥有警局的数据库，但银发男人显然露出了打算夸奖的意思，他摸摸搭档的褐色短发，握住康纳温热的手就拉着他从楼梯下走到后院。

“我在想，你愿意跟我趁着这温暖的阳光去森林小道散步或者野餐吗？康纳。”

“你想知道我的答案？”他看见了那双灰蓝色的眼睛里藏着的怀念，和其他更复杂的神色。康纳握紧了些汉克·安德森还拉着他的宽厚手掌，凑近了问。

“嗯哼。”

“啾…！这就是我的答案。”

捣蛋鬼右手搂住银发男人的脖颈在嘴上一吻，还故意在他的侧颊上亲出响亮的声音，拎起装好的野餐篮子拽着不明所以又被亲得好笑的警探就往林子里走。

他不想汉克被过去的灰暗再次束住手脚，哪怕只是片刻。……就算被认为是懵懂或者捣乱也罢。

“嘿小子，哪有亲一下当回答的，你这是借题发挥…对不对？”

“ No,Sir. 这是合理的情感传递和代表我认同行动讯号的意思表达。”

“我信你就怪了。”

汉克·安德森搂住正儿八经胡扯的搭档就塞进自己怀里对着褐色脑袋一通乱揉，把康纳好不容易打理完的头发又给弄得一塌糊涂。毛头小子的不满声看样子是不肯歇下来了。

打闹声把原本安静的稀疏落叶林折腾出了几分活力，那像是树海中的一朵浪花，片刻便不见了。

银发男人沉默了些许时候，像是做出了决定，才指着路边那道窄窄的栈桥，说，在很久之前，也许是几年前，那时候他还会靠出来散心来减轻如影随形的痛苦感，也会在这个方寸大小的地方钓鱼，只是再后来，旁人的慰藉开始失去作用，疏离和冷漠感加剧，排解压力的方式就开始变成了酒精，漫无目的地看球赛，以及在空又安静的屋子里发呆，和相扑待在一块。

康纳甚至能想象出那时的警探一个人在这条小路上走走停停，望着碧色的湖泊，或是鱼竿发呆。他现在有些开始感激老弗丁起来，至少这位不甚自信的前辈在汉克悲痛的日子里帮了他不少，缺少这些的后果是不可预估的。

“像在邂逅以前的你，汉克。谢谢你告诉我这些，我……很高兴能进入你的生活，能让你开心起来…呃，我不是那么会表述这个，但是……”

康纳支支吾吾，完全不流畅的表达还没宣告完毕，还在挥着手努力传达意思的他就已经被警探狠狠搂住，抱进怀里。

“…？”

他们就站在森林小道的中间，抱在一块。明明是四处落着太阳光斑空间宽敞的木栈小路和两个小小的人影，此时却像是这个世界的温度中心。

“何须解释，笨蛋。跟你在一块的快乐是几年前我从来不敢奢想的，康纳，我的爱人，我的唯一。我们甚至结婚了，老天……该道谢的应该…”

“汉克。”

他面前的家伙只是这么唤了一声。

“唔…！”不等警探认认真真地说完喟叹之词，康纳就已经结结实实地将其以吻封口。

手指搭着银发男人颈间松散的围巾，在吻开始加深，气息变得灼热之时，带着与体温相近的温度慢慢探入温暖又狭小的空间内，触及警探敏感的后颈皮肤。

那显然是毫无规矩而放肆的侵入，仿佛带着主人想要与其更贴近一步的意味，他甚至感受到了银发男人身体下意识的紧绷。于是他搂住警探的脖颈，在唇舌分离又再度贴上之时，抚上那因为睡姿不良和某人的强迫打理才只在末端微微翘起的银发，然后把这只老狮子推靠上粗壮结实的枫树。

尽管康纳的身高和汉克差上一截，但那双栗色的眼睛里藏着的执拗在注视时，丝毫不输给面前的高大男人。虽然他踮起了脚。

“你我不必如此，汉克，因为你才有我。况且，**你就是我全部的野心**，我想要的全世界。”

“所以，你想把一切归咎在占有欲上？哦小子…”

身前的老男人在他双臂的桎梏里，却伸手抱住了这个严肃的年轻侦探，把爱人锁进怀里。

“爱也包括占有欲，康纳。”

那个褐发小子显然没准备好应对被警探突然抱起来的状况，紧紧抓着汉克的手臂，直到被抱着在空中转了一圈，才嘟囔着，把头塞在汉克怀里。

“你想说是我太爱你了？嘿…警官，你不知道你有多吸引人吗…你这个闪闪发光的魅力散发装置。我才不承认这仅仅是……”

“不承认什么？不承认你很喜欢我？”

老家伙显然正在兴致上，低头想要捉住那双栗色眼睛不断游离的视线。

“……你到底要不要野餐？！”脸皮薄的年轻男人没能耐住这追着不放的问题，一提手里的野餐篮子就把自己从还在打算往前凑的警探面前给藏下来。

“需要帮忙吗——？”

汉克·安德森看着那个把围巾甩在大衣背后，只是拎着野餐篮走到枫树下却走出宛如拎着武器箱的特工般气势的仿生人，把手别在背后喊了声，也笑着慢悠悠地跟了过去。

“当然，你亲爱的丈夫需要你…”

虽然说这话的小子明显撇了撇嘴，但他看见了藏在那眉眼里的星点笑意。

警探才刚刚扯平餐布褶皱，一抬眼，一个粉色的甜甜圈被讨好地凑到他唇边，甚至戳了戳他的胡子，以示催促。牙齿咬上发脆的糖层，寡淡又让他觉得幼稚好笑的幸福感才刚刚蔓延开，另一个软糯的触感就又印在了汉克脸上。

“哪个更甜？”

站在餐布上低头问他的家伙故意挑了个无法回答的时间，并整暇以待地把头枕上银发男人大腿，抬着眼问。

甜甜圈在三秒的时间内迅速消失，回答康纳的只有一个摁住他脑袋，不断加深的吻。

“你在想一些大胆的东西…对不对，我的小甜饼。”

汉克有些恋恋不舍地放开了那张舌尖微颤着还没收回去的嘴，把年轻的丈夫压在身下，抓着他温热的手腕，如此低声地问着。

“ I am thinking of you 。”

他身下的褐发小子显然不打算拐弯抹角或者表现出被猜中的意思来，头一歪冒出这么一句，就抬头试图偷袭警探的脖子，好印上点战斗痕迹……但显然因为高度欠佳，只亲在了胡子上，康纳佯怒地搂紧搭档的腰，把自己闷在汉克胸前，却用膝盖蹭着他的腿根，懒散地把脚搁上他的小腿。

“ Want …… Me? ”

“ Yes 。”

回答这句话的时候，康纳裹藏在粗线毛衣下原本规矩扣好的衬衫已被警探解开最上头的扣子，淡杏色大衣和围巾被草草垫在身下。也许象征着收获的秋日反而会让人变得吝啬，汉克没有脱下过多康纳的衣物，只愿意让不时飘落的枫叶和静谧的树林看见他怀中爱人的寸缕裸露躯体。

“汉克……”在吻从嘴角下滑，蹭过下颌，把一个个浅色的樱红吻痕印上脖颈的时候，康纳就已经低低地呼出丈夫的名字，带着忍耐的呻吟和情欲，这只让警探的喘息越发急促，撩起衬衫下摆，亲吻硬挺的敏感乳尖。

康纳的手腕那令人心猿意马的温润感，让汉克在俯身挺入湿滑而紧致的后穴时，忍不住再次俯身握住。上面戴着块手表，因仿生人的体温而带着热度，银和深蓝交织的配色，安静的时候会听到机械表内部的细小声音，是他偷偷准备的新婚礼物。

“呀……汉克…！”

灼热的肉刃在尽数填进收缩着的小嘴时，银发男人明显感觉到了那温暖甬道里不自觉的痉挛，诧异地按住爱人的腰，在康纳粉红的耳尖一吻后，才伸手往爱人身下探。通红火热而颤抖着的性器正淌着汁，抵着底下暖色餐布的布纹，显然就算四处无人，如此开放的野外场合也给康纳增加了些许压力，那可怜的小东西已溅出了些许精液，正蹭着汉克温暖的手心，以此打算先交代出来。

“康纳……甜心，你在紧张？看，你都快射了……”警探将手抽离开递到搭档正眯着的眼前，将手指上沾着的精液痕迹展示给他看。

“呜……讨厌，不要！…汉克！”

这让他的爱人快把头埋进餐布里了，闷闷地挥手，想要把那只带给他羞耻感的手赶跑。

“好好……我把它擦掉，嘶，嘿康纳…！放松！你想要夹坏我吗？”

警探可不愿意在这种时候惹爱人不高兴，正草草擦拭掉那些让人脸红的液体痕迹，身下趴着的家伙就因为他动作带来的性器挪动，而猛地吃紧这支大家伙。

“……动一动，汉克……填满我……”

他甚至转过头来，想要索求银发警探的亲吻。

“老天……对我的心脏仁慈一点，……康纳…迷人的家伙，别吃那么紧……啾啧…”

两人都没有刻意压抑接吻的声响，这让人燥热的声响在空而温暖的树林里，更显得色情难当。早已在边缘徘徊的康纳如愿得到银发男人的吻，敏感点又被频频照顾所瞬间满溢的快感，让他呜咽出声的同时，也被带着势不可挡的欲望潮水淹没了。在一阵不规律的绞紧和微微痉挛后，康纳的舌头还在接吻时探在汉克唇间，猛烈的高潮促使这个吻提前结束，但没能把两张快黏牢的嘴分开。

警探索取着那无力的唇舌间浅淡的津液，甚至试着轻轻吸吮谈判专家敏感的舌尖，这让本就处在快感风暴中心的康纳开始微微颤抖起来，只顾着扣紧汉克·安德森的手指，以抵御连绵不绝的刺激和高潮。

敏感肠道连续的收缩让汉克没能坚持多久，深吻在一个沉重的顶胯中宣告结束，粘稠的大股精液溅上肠壁，因为康纳趴伏的姿势甚至开始慢慢往深处流，过于明显的感觉只让仿生人发出一声像是情热后的鼻音，脱力般被警探压着趴在餐布上。

他想了想，没有再说诸如“我爱你”的宣誓，只是同刚刚翻过身来，仍浑身酥软的爱人交换温热湿润的深吻，温存还未散尽的情欲。

“你要吃点东西吗？唔，这里头有釱制品，看来克里斯特和那群退休的老东西早就知道了，哼，八卦。”

银发男人叼着个芒果班戟，抬眼冲着还在整理衣物的搭档晃了晃手里的釱饮料，以及颜色鲜艳的蓝色慕斯。

“马库斯几个接手了模控生命之后，看来也费了不少心思……”

康纳接过那块慕斯后瞧着下头的油纸上显眼的 J 标志，撇了撇嘴。

“所以，汉克，旅馆里有厨房，晚饭想吃什么？”

“你猜得到我今天喜欢的东西吗？”

康纳拎着野餐篮跟着在警探身后，闻言，他停下脚步，看着正转过身来的汉克·安德森，别着只手在背后，十分自然地指了指自己。

“我。”

“哟，臭屁小子！”

康纳抓起篮子就跑到了汉克身边，一副故作严肃的模样。

“今天你肯定很喜欢我，几率是百分百，还伴有偶尔的心跳加速。别不好意思承认，草莓老头！”

说着，他挽住丈夫的手，把头扭到一边去，装出副自信傲气的模样。

“啧。”

直到被亲回一记，康纳才下意识地转过头来，看着正吹口哨的男人。

“对，老子今天很喜欢你。不止今天，以后也是百分百的概率。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you admire fallen leaves at night?（你会在晚上欣赏落叶吗？）

深秋将日落的时间大大提前，在两个男人散着步慢慢走回木屋旅馆的时候，天色已然昏暗下来了。

“虽然我们在度蜜月，但是 Sir ，你会因为这几天只有我们两个独处而觉得无聊吗？”

康纳想到了什么，正在系着围裙的手一顿，回头问躺在沙发上的警探。

“你知道吗康纳。在你和我在一起前，我有好几年都是一个人独处的。”

“越了解人类，我就越喜欢相扑，但有些时候，它无法帮上我。”

汉克凑了过来，顺手帮搭档系好围裙的后腰带，耸耸肩说。

“抱歉。”

“这没什么。不过，你要是再这么频繁的叫我警官，可能就不会只是亲一下这么简单了。”他在康纳的侧颊上一啄，看着丈夫放在料理台上的食材像是对康纳打算做的晚餐饶有兴趣，或者是被勾动了食欲，仿生人明显能感受到靠在自己后肩的警探滚动下了喉结。

“想做点什么？”

“厚切牛排，弗丁给我们准备的食材很完备，……嗯，还有些像雪花牛肉这样的好东西，我想今晚你可以吃到多几道菜了。”

“那我给你打下手吧。我可不想看着报纸闻着香味，然后把脚伸在餐桌底下。”

但在那之前，汉克·安德森抱着他的手依旧收紧了下，在康纳正开始洗菜的时候捏了捏男人的腰身，又在他的颈侧印上两个灼热的吻痕，才罢休般拍拍康纳的屁股，也去系上了围裙。他确信现在空气里有种粉色的气氛，至少这种粘腻的氛围让他对汉克的小骚扰十分受用的同时，还没能控制住程式的擅自运作，所以耳尖才会因此悄悄红起来。

康纳做菜的水平显然因为动手次数的增长而拔高了不少，汉克没有掩饰的餍足表情，和被扫光的饭菜说明了一切——他甚至阻止了警探像是要把舌头也吞下去的过快进食速度，那不利于健康。

深秋季节，木屋里的壁炉边已被放上了木柴篓子，事实上康纳知道这个温度警探不会觉得冷，但他依旧在汉克从电视挪到他身上的目光里点起了炉火。然后在坐回银发男人边上的时候在地毯踢掉了拖鞋，像是灰松鼠一样溜到警探身上，趴着眨眼看他。

“你要看电视还是看我？”

银发男人闷笑了声，伸出手臂把趴在自己身上的男人搂住，慢慢翻身把他压到身下。“想让我看你？那该看你哪里好呢，康纳，你哪里都在吸引我。”

年轻男人被压住后反而抬腿勾了勾警探的大腿，挪着胯将两人契合，搂住汉克的脖子就吻住那正咧着笑的嘴唇，甚至吮了一下，才慢慢抬眼，看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛。“你可以慢慢想，我们有很多时间。”

“那今晚我可以申请先全都看一遍吗？”

康纳没有再继续回答他的话，他动了动胯，好让两人紧贴着开始抬头的欲望更加明显地感受到彼此，而后又像是干脆放弃了忍耐般，半暗示地抓住银发男人的手腕，将那只温暖的手往两人的下腹带去。

尚未更换的外装带来了麻烦，但裤子上越发明显的突起依旧让老警探隔着裤子一揉饱胀的性器时，换来了搭档没能掩饰住的呜咽声。他起了坏心，在情欲的色彩染上康纳的耳根时继续揉动那开始主动往他手上蹭，几乎要完全勃起又被束缚在裤子里的仿生肉刃，在几乎要感觉到潮意时松开了手，他身下敏感而动情的爱人脸上已经泛起了红潮，栗色的眼睛潮湿而带着情热地看着他，忍耐着灼人的欲望着急地亲吻汉克的双唇，将昂贵的软舌探入他的唇间索取警探的气息，和磨人的舌尖交缠着，吞咽过多的唾液，仿佛只是深吻就能带给他短暂的高潮。

银发男人终于满足了丈夫的欲求，他单手解开康纳的皮带，探入年轻男人包裹着性器的内裤，不出所料地摸到了那支被过多的前液和薄薄的精液打湿的肉刃，解开束缚般让它探出康纳的裤子，暴露在逐渐暖和起来的空气中。

“汉克……”

吻的加剧和带着情欲以及索求意味的呼唤，和越发着急地想要往他掌心送的性器，让银发男人知道自己的丈夫高潮在即，他如其所愿地握住那潮湿灼热的肉棒，抓住那胡乱舔舐，吸吮的年轻唇舌，把两人的滋味在舌尖的搅动，双唇带着热烈的气息和唾液甜腻地交缠里品尝殆尽。

但在手中的性器即将抖动着高潮的时候，汉克抽回了手，在身下的年轻男人呜咽，恳求着，几乎要因此再次送吻的时候，埋头亲吻那硬挺着，晃动着，急需射精的肉刃，甚至残忍地用舌尖一刮敏感不堪的冠状沟。

“呜嗯！…呀！哈啊……汉克……”

这瞬间给予的强烈快感像是毒液，像是席卷森林的风暴，灼烧着康纳的处理器，在程式之间惹起过猛的数据波动，几欲要让他的呻吟带上哭腔来。拟似的精液几乎是迫不及待地溅了出来，大股地落上康纳被解开衬衫的裸露小腹，汉克没有躲过，也被射了些在脸颊上。

他刚想要说抱歉，压着他的银发男人却直接用一个让人分心的吻堵住了他的嘴，康纳甚至尝到了自己精液的味道，下装被急匆匆地解开，这次汉克没有再耐心做好扩张，抵着那不断收缩着，微微湿润地像要溢出些润滑剂般的小穴，挤开紧致的褶皱便操进康纳火热的肠道里。

“康纳…哦我的爱人……希望你会喜欢这急促的快乐，甜心……”

还不等康纳问什么叫急促的快乐，屁股里的肉棒就结结实实地操上了他的敏感点，仿佛过电般猛烈的快感榨出了康纳一小股精液，射精后还没有软下去的肉刃几乎颤了颤，便再次抖动着想要高潮。

“呀！！汉克……汉克太过了…，我射不出来…慢点……”

高潮几乎是刚到一半就被再次狠狠操上前列腺，这样迅猛的刺激让康纳几乎是立刻求饶，干性高潮带来的肠道痉挛绞紧屁股里抽插的肉棒，但话语被操弄的动作打成了碎片，他胡乱亲吻着警探的嘴角和满是胡子的下巴，只希望爱人带来的快感不要那么猛烈到足以将他淹没。

汉克亲亲丈夫泛红的嘴唇以示安慰，便随即放慢了速度，他可不愿康纳因此受伤。因高潮而仍在时不时吃紧他的甬道太过美味，安德森副队长没有抑制自己的欲望，在康纳又一次搂紧他的脖子，呻吟越发急促的时候，一碾丈夫的敏感点，和康纳一起射了出来。

直到这时，没有关掉的电视那因情欲和快感而仿佛从两人耳边消失的新闻声音，才随着他们拥着对方慢慢温存咀嚼高潮的余韵，而慢慢回到温暖的空气里。

“想洗澡吗？”

汉克·安德森抱着搭档，他的家伙还在康纳屁股里，温暖的壁炉让穿着棉衬衫的他开始觉得有些懒洋洋起来。

“楼上有浴缸。……你要和我泡澡吗？”

“当然。”

他说着，正打算抽出性器，那个年轻小子的手就伸了过来，脸还红着，就支吾着说，“别……别拔出去，抱我上去好不好？”

汉克感觉喉咙一滞，吞咽似乎都瞬间变得困难了一下，他一歪头，抓住康纳不断游离的眼神，就低下头去，抵着仿生人的额头。

“我当然要抱你上去，可是小混球，太贪吃今晚可能你的屁股会遭殃。”

年轻男人的脸似乎都因此变烫了，他嘀咕了声“现在就已经遭殃了，臭老头”。声音不大，但依旧被汉克听见了。

警探眉毛一挑，没有反驳搭档的话，康纳正觉得汉克也许有了点小小的愧疚，打开腿缠住汉克的腰，心安理得地搂住银发男人的脖子被抱起来时，那双抱着他腰身的结实双臂在汉克完全站起来后，突然搂紧，并就这么压着他，把康纳只吃下一半的粗大肉棒尽数深深地钉进那个被操得泛红还未消去的肉穴里。

“呀……哈啊啊啊！”

他还嫩了点，调情过度屁股被操可不是第一次了，酸胀感和微微的痛感伴着快感从被填满的屁股沿着脊柱瞬间爬上处理中枢，抓着警探的手也紧紧地扯住衬衫的布料，但依旧兢兢业业工作着的运算模块告诉他，他们还要上楼。

每一步都是甜蜜的折磨。

康纳突然就懂得了，人类所说的度日如年，是个他妈的什么意思。

上楼的过程是在无数的细小呻吟，呜咽声，低低的喘息和求饶里结束的，在衣物被解去，屁股里那根该死的棒子滑出时甚至带着丝液体下坠的暖意时，缩在警探怀里的康纳才睁开已溢出泪水的双眼，任由丈夫清理全是糟糕液体的后穴——虽然以他的体型不算是缩进汉克·安德森怀里，但他想要这么认为。

机体被抱着完全泡进偏热的水中时，康纳和汉克都同时叹出了一种介于老态和舒适之间的气息，汉克问他要不要放一块毛巾在头上，被康纳拒绝了，理由是头部的热量和水汽散不出去会导致宕机。

“要给你搓背吗——警官。”

康纳大概是忘记了些什么，转头就随口问。汉克·安德森的表情显然有些怪，介于忍笑和诧异之间，但依旧点了头。

他的丈夫差点揉肩把他给揉硬了。

天知道为什么康纳在给他冲去泡沫后，下载了什么奇奇怪怪的窍门，一身疲惫确实舒缓不少的同时，太过安逸的感觉甚至让汉克怀疑自己是不是色鬼上头了。

温热的触感在这时贴上了他的后背，想也想得到是康纳的胸膛——他几乎能感觉到那有些硬挺的乳尖。身后的男人抱着他的臂膀，带着水渍的后拥和轻蹭没有持续多久，就踩着溢出在瓷砖上的水花，手掌滑上他的腰，转到他的面前跪下。

这个家伙早也和他一样，性器正硬挺着，滴着沐浴后的水珠。

湿漉漉的棕发脑袋凑上前来，趁着浴室的热气正浓郁，张嘴便含住警探半硬的肉刃，舌尖一卷，柔软的触感就让汉克的喘息声明显变粗了些，一个有意的深喉让银发男人按住了那结实的肩膀，慢慢因快感而加剧的力量在康纳还在往下淌水的麦色皮肤上留下了手指的红色压痕，汉克忍不住伸腿蹭上仿生人的大腿，沿着漂亮的人鱼线滑过康纳敏感的腿根。

不过混蛋小子显然有意要晾住他——或者是不打算让他感冒。在欲望将出不出的时候从他怀里抽身而去，把松软的毛巾盖在警探头上。

“好了，泡完澡就去卧室。”

然后抓着一件浴袍一裹，就拿着块毛巾走出了这个开始散发出暧昧气息的浴室。

“嘿……！”

汉克只能冲着搭档的背影这么来上一下，悻悻地老老实实擦干身体，随意披上浴袍走出浴室的第一步，又让他退了回来，严严实实的裹好身体，才走了出去。

真他妈冷。

他一走进卧室的时候，就看见了半卧在床上的丈夫随意散开来的睡袍，半遮不遮地盖着微微翘起的欲望，而本人正慵懒地握着遥控器，换电视节目来打发时间。

以及这个房间没有完全拉上窗帘，甚至能看到枫叶的落地窗。

在放絮絮叨叨综艺节目的电视被切到音乐播放模式，慢而低沉模糊的交响乐开始的时候，银发警探已经压上了床上的年轻侦探，搂着那温热的脖颈，慢慢吻着，尝着与爱人唇舌交缠的滋味。

等到汉克回过神来，他已经被康纳搂住，踩在地毯上，被吻着一步步压向擦得干干净净的落地窗。

“可以吗……汉克，这里不会有人路过吧？”

羞耻感和紧张感让康纳被情欲惹得过于冲动的头脑清醒了几分，忙不迭地的问身前的警探。

“你喜欢在晚上欣赏落叶吗？”

汉克没有直接回答康纳的问题，反倒是有些戏谑般反问他的胆大。但事实上，康纳知道自己的丈夫是个有些保守甚至在某些时候还有些腼腆的家伙——不然在伊甸不至于问他该怎么拒绝那个性爱仿生人。所以理所应当，汉克没有拒绝和他在如此看似危险的地方裸着“看落叶”，也说明了绝对不会有人来打扰他们。

“汉克……不。”

但推理完成是一回事，紧张则是另一回事。在警探吻着他的肩膀，想要将他转过身去的时候，康纳还是像只受惊的灰狼般窜到了卧室门边，关掉了敞亮的吊灯，欲盖弥彰般地只留着床边暖色而略显昏暗的夜灯，才像是个遮掩罪行的小偷般，披着完全没有遮住下身的浴袍跑回警探身边。

“怎么……事到如今，胆大的反而害羞了？”汉克低沉的声音惹得他一颤，就急急地转过身，趴伏在落地窗上。

“汉克……！想要你…嗯…想要…那个…”仿佛是对于年轻男人来说是过于羞涩的请求，他没有说出口，只是微微翘起了些屁股，抓着窗沿的手指也紧了紧。

“什么？”

“……想要你亲我…”他快感觉自己的脸烧起来了，但只是握着他腰的警探依旧没有动作，康纳一咬牙，将身后垂着的浴袍下摆上撩，直到大片麦色的肌肤和挺翘的屁股裸露在银发男人眼底，“汉克……这里。”

那明显落上他股间，陡然炽热的视线直让他连腿也要酥麻起来，该死，他已经开始后悔这处理器发热做出的举动了，超出羞耻线太过。

“对我的心脏仁慈些，我的爱人。”

他身后的男人只是这么说了句，温热湿润的触感就已经如他所愿地探上红肿已完全褪去的穴口，带着唾液的舌尖舔舐着干净的肠壁，操开缩紧的甬道，像是性交般戳刺柔软的肉穴，甚至残忍地吮了记会阴。

康纳额角的 LED 灯环已经完全变红了，他像是没能料到丈夫真的会这么干，或是快感以及精神上的刺激对于处理中枢来说瞬间负荷过大，软软的鼻音从往日里肃穆的谈判专家身上跑出，带着无法忍受般的呻吟，康纳只是翘高了些屁股，把脸埋在臂间，以此撑过这让人疯狂的感觉。

“呜——呜啊……！嗯……”

“想试试自然可以，但是不要上瘾，康纳…对任何东西都不要上瘾……”

他正匆忙点头，被推上腰际的浴袍就被继续上撩，赤裸的腰身被厚实的手掌握住，硕大而炽热的性器撑开紧张收缩着的后穴，机体产生的润滑剂甚至因此而慢慢外溢，淌上康纳硬挺着颤动的性器上。

结结实实的抽插带来的满足感让康纳开始下意识摆动胯部迎合，被手掌抓住的腰身开始颤抖起来，年轻男人的身体因为每次操弄而爽得微微向前倾，但面前即是落地窗的玻璃，略显冰冷的温度只让他在微微清醒后，更加渴望被身后的男人拥入怀中。

被冷落的肉刃颤抖着滴下粘稠的情液，下一秒，警探的手掌已经贴心地握住了他急需抚慰的性器，在火热的肉棒毫不留情地操开粉红的肠肉，抽动着挺进康纳肠道最深处的时候，顺着就是一下直到根部的套弄，这让康纳狠狠地颤了颤，凶猛的快感从椎骨冲入中枢，甚至连几个警示性交过于猛烈和快感峰值过高的红色弹窗也闪了闪。

他不得不分心将机体的警报数值调低，而屁股里的凶器在又一次拔出过半后，直接整根没入了康纳柔软的肉穴内，这直接让他无法控制地张开嘴，唾液开始沾上玻璃，湿润而满是粘稠液体，还带着些许薄薄精液的性器顶端触及冰凉而已经泛起雾气的玻璃，让康纳难耐地想要逃离这里，却被更加紧地压制在玻璃上，几乎要完全贴着了。

贴着窗的红色枫叶此时，倒也像是情色的陪衬了。

“汉克……汉克，想要抱你……我想抱着你……”

他呜咽着，后撤只让那支凶刃进得更深，像是要在他的腹部顶起一个弧度般的错觉，抽插的速度突然变得迅速，那握着他肉棒的手也配合着，只是几下，康纳就发出了长长的，带着浓烈性欲的声音。

大股大股的精液射上带着水汽而不再透明的玻璃窗，浓稠地慢慢下滴，他并不能低头看见这让人脸红的景象，但射精后浑身的酥软让康纳慢慢下滑，无法抵抗地骑着身后的丈夫，将银发警探的肉刃吃得更深。

“再等等，康纳……”

汉克·安德森的声音已经染上了浓浓的，代表情欲的磁性和沙哑，他搂着搭档的腰，伸手抚慰着他挺翘的乳尖，在康纳的后腰上吮着印下一个嫣红的吻痕，这让敏感的仿生人再一次淌出了股精液。润滑剂和精液混杂着，几乎要将两人的下身打湿得一塌糊涂，糟糕又透着让人焦躁的情欲感，警探也早有射精的欲望，但他打算再坚持会儿，陪自己的丈夫再继续玩所谓的贴窗性交。

他抱起背对着自己，早已因为高潮和快感瘫软下来的康纳，抓住丈夫的手腕压在玻璃上，分开康纳的双腿，两条腿放在康纳腿间来抵住他的腿根，然后就这个姿势扶着硬得要命的肉棒，操进康纳的后穴里。

在汉克握住他的手腕，并且分开他大腿的时候，康纳就知道了自己丈夫到底想要干什么，这是个可以进到非常深的姿势，并且就算他想逃也逃不了。

他有些想要自我检讨，但随即又想明明汉克可以拿捏尺寸不做那么过火，所以两者差不多又两清后，心情还没能复杂多少起来，就被开始慢慢操动的肉刃撞散了思绪。

“啊……啊啊啊！汉克，不太深了……汉克，慢点，我会坏的…”

“不会的康纳……相信我…”

他的后颈像是被猎食者盯上般，印上了焦灼的吻痕，然后是肩膀，锁骨，每一下深交都像是操上了他肠道的最深处，滑过前列腺带起可怕的快感，直要将他的腹部顶出块暧昧的突起，但这只是糟糕的错觉，伴随着汉克·安德森越发猛烈快速的顶胯再忍耐的情欲， 康纳满是粉色红潮的脸淌上泪水，宛若风暴的高潮刺激让他刚刚射精的性器徒劳地抽搐了下，在又一记沉重的狠操下将稀薄不少的精液榨出，射上满是狼藉的玻璃。

浓稠的大股精液没有再被按捺下来，随着安德森副队长的顶胯射进仿生人痉挛着的肠道，溅在内壁上的感觉尤为明显，而一些过量的润滑剂甚至伴随着精液被挤出了红肿不堪的小穴。

康纳被转过身来，与性爱不同，温和的吻慢慢安慰着满是泪痕的脸颊，他吸着鼻子，如愿以偿地抱住了警探，将脸埋进银发男人结实的胸前。

“你不要这么……呜…呜呜…不禁诱惑啊，汉克……呜嗯…真是的…一做就会做过头，刚刚是谁谁说，呜呜……谁说不要上瘾的……”

他说着说着仿佛更加委屈了，又抬头索求警探的吻。

“我的错，我的错，下次会控制好分寸的……抱歉，康纳。”

银发警探自然知道今天过头了，揉着丈夫柔软的棕发，安慰地吻着那泛红的双唇，依旧有些笨拙地抚了抚康纳的脊背，抱起红着眼圈年轻男人，便慢慢走进了浴室，做简单的清理。

第二天苏醒的时候，康纳还处在一个迷茫的状态，像是断片般的感觉和机体的疲劳感让他疑惑地调出了昨晚的影像记忆，在脸慢慢变红的同时，他和身边也正醒过来的汉克大眼瞪小眼，看起来都想到了昨夜干的放浪事情，康纳一溜烟地缩回了被子里，任汉克怎么拽也不松开。

“真是色字上头了……”

两人不约而同地想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “原来这里曾经…打算秘密作为重要警员们的度假场所吗…难怪如此安静。”  
升上车窗后，康纳想起了警探还未补充的说明，偏过头去看着执意要开车的汉克·安德森。  
“汉克，他说你救了他的命，我觉得很可能就是在那起爆炸物事件里。他的眼神有一次停在你的左臂上，而那里有道枪伤……这些都能联系在一起，汉克，我只是不明白为什么这会让他直到现在还称呼你为Sir。”  
“我差点快忘了这茬……”  
“那起事件里，如果我没有帮他挡下那枚子弹，克里斯特那老家伙现在不是块墓碑就是很可能在监狱里，而不是安稳退休的老警员了。”  
警探顿了一下，像是在想要不要继续说下去。  
“这说来话长……当时那枚炸弹除了计时器还有个引爆遥控器，被握在一个把枪口对准了当时还在紧张拆弹的克里斯特，准备开枪的黑手党成员手里。我在挡下那枚子弹的时候，反手开枪杀掉了那个倒霉鬼。他的妻子上周意外身亡，在一条没有监控的小公路上，死因是车祸。事发当晚某个匿名电话找来的救护车没有救回她的性命，而这位丧妻的可怜家伙正准备好了资料打算起诉克里斯特。公路口的驶入监控，老家伙车上的残留血迹和DNA……地下的人总有办法的。后来他告诉我了，在表彰会的酒宴之后，喝醉了流着眼泪，崩溃地跟我坐在河边，说他开了快七个小时的车，想要连夜赶回去给小女儿和儿子过生日，只是突然困了点，反应过来的时候车已经撞上人了。”  
“这些资料是因为死无对证，才没有被传入档案的，康纳。没人知道。但老弗丁一直记着，尽管逃离了惩戒，但他还是提早退休了，说是高誉无福消受。”  
“我会把它锁为机密情报的。”


End file.
